Betrayed
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: Instead of Oliver we have Olivia Queen. A one-shot. The rewrite of the scene when Moira was killed, but the choice is different. Thea, her little sister, or her daughter that she named Shado. There is something Slade doesn't know. Something that will flip his world upside down. What will Olivia do?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been in my head for a long time. This is gonna be a one shot, because I'm too busy writing my other story. I thought of making this a long story but then I realized it will get kinda weird. I'm rewriting only one scene in season 2. The scene when Moira was killed. Now this is a much worse version of what the summary… We have Olivia Queen(female version of Oliver). She came back from the five years with a girl (her daughter) and you will find out who her father is pretty quickly. So this fanfic is past Olivia/Slade. So yeah.**

She was on her knees.

Again like all those years ago when she had to choose between Shado and Sara.

Now the choice wasn't hard.

At that moment she thought Slade was dead.

And then later she plunged an arrow in his eye.

So now he came back for revenge.

On Lian Yu he said he loved her, but now he was saying that he only loved Shado.

And of course he blamed her for Shado's death.

She named her daughter Shado. The girl was smart enough for her age.

Amanda Waller made sure of that.

It was hard living with a kid, but she managed it.

And now she was on the dirt on her knees.

But this time she had a different choice.

The first choice was Thea.

Speedy, her little sister who she would die for, for who she would do anything.

And the second person who Slade put on the knees was her daughter.

Slade was mad at her for naming her Shado, but it didn't matter to her.

"So who do you choose kid?"

Thea was crying, not understanding what was going on.

And her daughter was doing the same.

But Olivia wasn't as scared this time. There was something Slade didn't know, something that would turn his world upside down.

So she remained calm.

"Kill her."

She pointed at Shado.

"I choose Shado to die."

Slade seemed confused by her confidence and calmness.

"Where is the confidence coming from kid?"

She smirked.

"Oh, I just thought that I would want to see your face when you kill your own child."

Slade froze.

Olivia had an evil smile on her face.

Thea looked at Olivia in disbelief.

Slade took a step back from the shock.

No that was impossible.

"Don't lie to me kid!"

Olivia let out a humorless laugh.

"Why would I lie? I think my daughter deserves to know what kind of bastard her father is."

Her daughter started crying again.

"Mommy… I don't wanna die…. please…"

Olivia kept a blank face.

"So come on Slade. Kill her! I made my choice! What are you waiting for?! Or is it that you don't wanna kill your own daughter?"

"Stop lying kid. We both know that she isn't my kid!"

"That's the problem Slade! You would have known if you didn't cheat on me!"

He got mad.

He punched Thea and Shado out to finally have some adult talk with the kid.

Olivia wasn't smiling anymore.

"You know Slade, why I chose Sara instead of Shado? Because of you!"

"Don't blame your mistakes on me!"

"Oh really! So I was supposed to choose the woman who slept with the man I loved?!"

"What..?"

"Before the Mirakuru! While I went to hunt. I wanted to tell you I was pregnant, but then I saw you kiss her!"

She had tears in her eyes.

"So of course I didn't tell you! And then you were injected with Mirakuru! And I had to choose between my best friend, and the woman that you cheated on me with!"

Slade didn't know what to say.

"I was the one carrying your child while you were sleeping with Shado! Do you know how I felt?! So if you wanna blame someone, then blame yourself! Because I had no choice!"

She whipped away her tears.

"What? You don't have anything to say?! Of course you don't. You're like every other guy in this world."

"Olivia…"

"No Slade! I made the choice! So kill her like you said you would! Or are you gonna break your promise to Shado?"

He took a step closer to her.

She looked up at him with hate.

She could see that he couldn't do it.

"Come on Slade!"

He took out his sword.

Slowly. Gracefully.

Shado was unconscious.

He put the sword by her neck.

Just like he did when he first met Olivia.

All the memories filling his mind.

"I…."

He whispered something.

"What did you say Slade?"

"I can't!"

"Why Slade?"

"I just can't, she's so small, so innocent. She doesn't deserve this."

Olivia smirked.

He put away the sword.

"How did I become this… Why did I leave you.. I can't even remember."

He seemed like the old Slade, before Mirakuru. He turned away from Olivia

"I don't know Slade, but it's ok."

While he was unable to decide what to do, Olivia cut the ropes with a knife.

And without a sound she took the knife in her hand.

She hid it inside her sleeve.

"I'm so sorry Olivia…."

The moment he turned to face her he felt a knife in his stomach.

"Me too Slade."

She put the knife deeper.

"This is what I felt like, when I saw you with her. Betrayed."

She took the knife out.

He fell on his knees.

She kicked the sword out of his hand.

Then she plunged him with the knife again. And twisted the knife.

The blood could be seen by the corner of his mouth.

She took out the knife again.

He fell on his back.

It was painful to see him like this. Deep down inside she still had feelings for him. But he betrayed her.

This time she couldn't take any chances.

She took the knife and slowly slit his throat and the injected him with the cure, so he wouldn't ever come back.

And again she had to watch the life slip out his body.

The third time to be exact.

And finally she collapsed in tears.

She was lying on the ground by his dead body crying unable to stand up.

Why did things always end like this for her.

Death of a loved one.

What did she do to deserve it?

She looked at his mask that was lying a few meters away from her. And the sword.

She reached to the sword.

And plunged it into her stomach.

It was painful, but that's what she deserved for all the misery she brought to her family and friends.

She closed her eyes, hoping that soon she could reunite with him.

In hell of course, but she hoped that it would be the real Slade Wilson, the one she fell in love with.

The man that stole Olivia Queen's heart.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to write a second chapter for this fanfic. It's gonna be about the family's reaction, and the funeral.

I said that this is gonna be a one shot, but I spent some time thinking, and it just feels unfinished.

And yes I know that I should update my other stories, but lately whatever I write just doesn't really feel nice.

I guess it's just the lack of motivation after what happened with the trashy season 7 finale.

I wrote a couple stories with different pairings, but I never got to publishing them.

So I hope that soon I'll get time to publish them.

And by the way, if I will write many one shots, I'll just make one story named one-shots.

Sorry again for not being active lately, but summer is coming and I'll have plenty of motivation with travelling.


End file.
